miss_othmars_pagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare Video Stories
Note: This is ENTIRELY FICTIONAL! So It Didn't Actually Happen at all. Chapter 1: A South Park Presentation Hello There! My Name is Kyle. Back in the day I was a fan of my Favorite Media. Including Sesame Street, Thomas the Tank Engine, SpongeBob SquarePants, Looney Tunes, Happy Tree Friends, Peanuts, South Park, Pac-Man and much more! But the most horrible thing was about to come. I was cleaning my House until I noticed, out of my peripheral vision, that the doorbell rang. I Opened the door and the Man had a package. It was from Japan. So, Opened It and it was a VHS. I looked at the tape and it looks like any ordinary VHS Tape, except it had black marker on it written "プレゼンテーション". I Translated it and It Said "PRESENTATION". When I saw "PRESENTATION" on the writing of the VHS, I was actually excited and wanted to play it. It was 9:00 PM. I got popcorn and cola, put the Tape in my Tape Player and the Video Started. The video starts with a date displayed in the bottom right hand corner. It only appears for a few seconds, and it says "30/12/2006" which would mean the 30th December 2006, the day that Saddam Hussein Died. After this, it began with the South Park Season 2 Intro. The first thing I noticed that was out of place was when the intro ended, It Remained black for 10 Seconds. In those 10 seconds, I could have sworn I heard an Japanese Girl Voice that said, "Surimu wa anata no kingubeibīdesu!" A blood curdling scream was heard. Then the Actual Presentation Began. It opened with Kenny's Parents in Kenny's house. Kenny's Mother was very angry. She slaps her Husband in a very painful way. After this, it showed Kenny’s Brother sitting down on the couch crying so realistic that it sounded like it was coming from my house. It cut to Kenny's Kitchen. Kenny's mother was sitting on a stool crying, only it sounded real. She began crying. Suddenly, it cut to Kenny. Kenny was lying down on the floor, his head was ripped off, and his stomach was cut open with his organs and intestines eaten away. I paused it there, I felt sick. But what made me sick more was that it was hyper-realistic. I continued it. Kenny's mother kept crying. Suddenly, it cut to Cartman, Kyle and Stan going into a slaughterhouse. It showed a bunch of Turkeys getting slaughtered. Suddenly it showed Flaky being stunned and then being hanged upside down. Flippy slit Flaky's throat and she died from blood loss. It began showing a hyper-realistic Image of Toothy. His eyes were Gouged out, limbs cut off, and his stomach was cut open with his organs and intestines eaten away. An old music box playing "Hush Little Baby" faintly played. It cut back to Kenny's mother crying. A trampoline was in a room. There was also a fan. Cuddles jumped up to the fan and blood splattered everywhere. The body of Cuddles fell down. It then cut to Sheila walking through an abandoned town with dead bodies of Liane, Mr. Garrison, Mr. Mackey, Jimbo, Ned, and other People and a red gloomy sky but she looked depressed then it cut to a few frames of Sheila with no eyeballs. Also, it was playing J.S. Bach's Badinerie in backwards. When Sheila stopped, the audio was muffled, and I could not make out what Sheila was saying. And she saw Gerald and Ike dead a mangled cut up corpse on the ground. Sheila was crying louder this time. When she stopped, she pulled out a gun and killed herself. Then, it cut to static and crying sounds for a minute or so and I was shown dead bodies of Kenny’s Brother, Wendy, Chef, Giggles, Lumpy, Pip, Ms. Crabtree, Lifty, Shifty, and Nutty. Then it cut to static again for a minute and it cut back to Cartman, Kyle, and Stan. This time, they were walking in a room with dead Paul Robertson-style zombie bodies by him, and then the screen turned red and I could hear the Voice that said "Watashi ni beibī ni sanka!" with robotic-sounding Laughing and then it showed an early version of Cartman, Kyle and Stan and creepy pixelated music played in the background. It showed the South Park Elementary. It was on fire and blood was going down the walls, and the screen said "Watashi wa anata o mitsukete, anata o beibī no shita de fakku shimasu!". Also, what was strange was that the School was abandoned, and the sky was red and stormy. Then, the screen flashed "ファック！" and it cut to a picture of Cartman, Kyle and Stan Dead with their eyes Gouged out, limbs cut off, and stomachs cut open with their organs and intestines eaten away. The camera cuts to static again, and shows Kenny's Parents at a desk. In front of them was a paper and a pencil. Kenny's mother then gripped the pencil in her hand and began writing. She spoke out loud as she wrote: "We can’t take it. Without Kenny in our, we are nothing. He made us what we are today. We are thankful for him. But now, with him dead, we just have no purpose in life. We cannot live with myself without Kenny. If he is dead.... then we want to be dead. Goodbye everyone in South Park. We're sorry for hurting anyone for doing this, but... we just can't live like this, without Kenny. 'If anyone finds this note, then We are probably dead..." There was no sound. No sound at all except for Kenny's Parents saying "Goodbye...". The camera pans over to reveal roped are hanging from a ceiling. Kenny's Parents then bring the nose around their neck, and stands up on a stool. They sigh and kicks the stool from under them, and their body drops faster than a lead balloon. Kenny's Parents hangs there, and the camera cuts to static. When the camera starts up again, it showed Kenny's Parents hanging. The camera stayed on them, as their bodies swung sideways. The note they made was pinned on the wall. Then the screen remained black for 30 seconds and then showed a picture of the Slimes and Girls Game Show. A J-Pop Style Theme played. I felt really scared and sick after witnessing what I just watched. I continued the video. The voice said: "Fakkuyū!" and robotic-sounding Laughing was heard. My chest pounded. The camera cuts to static and the video ends, with a black screen and text saying: "サウスパークの誰もが死亡した。 ビデオは終わった。 素敵な人生をお過ごしください。 さようなら！" Then it showed a background of a Paul-Robertson Style smiling Nude Blue Haired Girl with glasses and blue eyes. The girl suddenly said in a Japanese Girl Style "Poruno wa ima hajimarimasu." Suddenly the Tape Player Exploded in Sparks. I was now scared by this, before it finally was over. I took the VHS, Broke It, and threw in the trash bin. I soon fell asleep, but there were Laughs and voices in my head saying "Anata ga tsugi noda" and "Anata ga shindeshimau". I woke up at 7:00 AM, trying to forget the whole thing, but as soon as I went to the sink to brush my teeth, I saw words written by a pencil on paper saying: "これは終了しません。 あなたは私に殺されるだろう" Then what made me jump was that all of my Toys were there, completely arranged, and in front was the Nude Blue Haired Girl from the tape. Chapter 2: Let's Do It Tonight! I Did not know What do to with the Plush Toy. But I Saw Her Holding another VHS. I Was Confused, It Said "今夜はやってみよう！" which means "Let's do it tonight!" So, I Decided to Watch it at Nighttime in my Room. The episode began with the South Park theme as always. But the cheerful music was playing wrong; the music was High-Pitched and 8-Bit. A Message on the Shot where the Special Guest Star Credit is used Said "あなたのファックパワーを私に与えてください！" in a Chubby Rainbow Paul-Robertson Style Font, and the letters below the title said "爆笑、セクシー！ ^ _ ^” The Translation Means: "Give me your F*ck power!" and "LOL, sexy! ^ _ ^". Timmy was saying his name and behaving like an idiot, while an angry Handy walked behind him, but the voices were those of the original actors, I was kept watching. Timmy stopped, and Handy hit him in the face Street Fighter style. Petunia and Butters are walking elsewhere for about ten seconds, until Flippy appears and kidnaps Petunia. Butters goes and tells Handy about what happened to Petunia, but Butters was speaking Gibberish, Sounding like Shaggy. So, I could not understand what Butters said. After that, the screen went black for a minute. When it returned, Handy was in a dark forest and Flippy had photo-realistic eyes. He began to laugh diabolically for two minutes, and we heard an evil laugh so realistic that I was impressed, as if the laughing really were that Flippy. Petunia's mouth was covered with duct tape and body tied in rope. Flippy put her in a sleeping Blanket and into a Bonfire. Petunia screamed in agony. Handy was shocked to see that, while Butters became hysterical, but the audio was silent. Butters pulled out a chainsaw and began to slash Flippy's throat and headless body in half, but the video quality became fuzzy. After, Butters burned Flippy's remains. The scene changes to a scene looking like a Prison Cell. Timmy was crying realistic with his face in his hands. The camera zoomed into Timmy's face over the course of two minutes, while there was loud buzzing, as if Timmy was screaming. There was stretching and blurring, and I felt terrified. There was a sudden flash of a frame, but it was too fast for me to see, but I think I saw it in detail. The image was Butters with eyes dripping blood and his body riddled with bullet holes. This frame was drawn in a realistic sketch style. Timmy slowly looked up, also with blood dripping out of his eyes, all drawn realistically. Handy ran into an unknown door entrance, where the inside walls were covered with blood, and naked Paul Robertson-Style Zombie Girls and Cats and Slimes all over the floor. Handy went into the cell, only to find Timmy lying on the floor dead. He had multiple stab holes in his decapitated head. His intestines and brain were being devoured by Zombies. What happened next was truly horrifying. It Was Kinuko's Farm, and Everyone were Zombies and Creepy 8-Bit Music Played in the Background. I was outraged and decided to get out of the room, but the door was locked, trapping me in. The next scene was Handy with photo-realistic eyes and stared at the camera for forty seconds. With a grim voice, he said, "This had to happen sometime!" Handy pulled out a gun and killed himself, the blood splashing onto the screen. The last scene began with a picture of Splendid's body burned and bloodied, with no arms. Butters' voice said, "Spread the Word." Then the screen cuts to black, which then showed a picture of... no... NOT AGAIN! It was the Slimes and Girls Game show, With the Same Theme. The screen cuts to static and the video ends, with a black screen and text saying: "THE END LOL! ^_^" in Chubby Rainbow Paul-Robertson Style Font, Then the VCR Exploded. I Took the Tape out, ripped it and Threw it out my Window. I Had a Nightmare where I was in the Slimes and Girls Game show. When someone Said "Mewosamasu reijībon!", I Woke up, and saw three nude Girls in Paul Robertson style. One was Blonde, one was Pink Haired, and one was Blue Haired. I called the police about what happened, and they explained that they were unable to identify the person who'd made the video, so all I could do was erase any memories of that video. Chapter 3: Damien of the Dead It was the Halloween season and I was looking for some cheap Halloween decorations. Suddenly, my eyes saw an VHS saying, “'Damien of the Dead'” in a Red Marker. It was Free, and I went home, made myself Popcorn with Soda and popped it into my VCR. The video started with Damien Thorn sitting on his bed. He looked absolutely depressed. Suddenly I heard “bastard” constantly in different voices and Damien began to shake until he gave a blood horror scream. “'I’ve had it now.'” Damien then went to his closet and took out an MP-40 and pistols and grenades. Then he looked into the screen gave a Nazi salute and shouted, “'HEIL HITLER!'” Then Damien walked to a house and looked in the window to see Disco Bear, Pop and Cub. Pop and Cub was dancing to some 8-Bit Disco Music with Disco Bear and then Damien ran to the front door and kicked it down. “'WHAT’S GOING ON!?'” Cub shouted. “'LIGHTS OUT *SSHOLES!'” Damien shouted. Then Damien fired his MP-40 widely splattering blood all over the house killing Pop, Cub and Disco Bear. Then Damien put his hand in some blood and drew a swastika on the wall. Then Damien went to another house to see Jimmy who was playing video games. Damien took out a pistol and aimed and fired at his TV, Console and head. Jimmy fell down to the floor with a pool of blood surrounding his head. Damien then ran until he saw Tweek. Tweek was taking a walk minding his own business. Then Damien slowly sneaked up to him. Damien grabs Tweek, and slid his throat. As Tweek fell to the ground, Damien quickly grabbed his body and threw it into a boiling tub of water. Then Damien ran up to the park where he saw Sniffles. “Hey, what are you doing with th-” Damien pointed his pistol and fired two times, he ran back to his house and locked his doors. Then it showed his house being surrounded by police cars and military vehicles. “'DAMIEN, THIS IS THE POLICE! COME OUT RIGHT NOW WITH YOUR HANDS UP!'” “F*ck” Damien said. “'Okay American scumbags! You wanna play rough, YOU'RE GONNA GET ROUGH!'” Damien said as he went to his closet and gathered a lot of weapons. Then he kicked down the door of his house with an AK-47 in his hand and shouted, “'TASTE THE GUN MOTHERF*CKERS!!!'” Damien fired killing many police officers, U.S. Army soldiers and many U.S. Marines. Then suddenly a police helicopter and 9 Black Hawks came. Damien pulled out a rocket launcher and fired shooting the helicopter down causing a massive explosion, killing many civilians and destroying buildings. Then more police cars came as Damien pulled out a Grenade Launcher and fired at the police cars and continued destroying more buildings and killing more civilians and destroying entire cities. Damien Yelled “'YOU CAN NOT KILL ME F*CKERS FOR I AM THE GREAT DAMIEN!'” and Laughed Evilly. As he continued shouting, Mime quickly sneaked into Damien’s room and took out a sawed-off shotgun. He pumped it and quickly sneaked behind Damien. “'I AM A LOYAL TO THE NAZIS EVERYWHERE! HEIL HITLER AND WHITE PO...'” Mime shot Damien in the back. Damien feel to the ground on his stomach and was dead bleeding everywhere as the word "Wasted!" appeared. Mime then starts Crying Realistic, So Sad. Mime pulls out a knife and slices his throat. He feels to the ground with a pool of blood. World War 3 has begun. Then the screen went to black for 10 Seconds and it showed This Horrifying Pixelated Drawing “Nice D*ck Girls, Nice Cats” with Dark J-Pop Music Playing. It Ended with a black screen with a swastika in Blood and said, “THE END” on the screen in red. Then it was over, and I quickly took the VHS out, Broke It and Put it in the Trash. All because of that, I can’t look at South Park the same way again. I later found out that a Japanese Porn star have created this. Chapter 4: Death Nightmare Dubstep DJ I Was Watching “A Charlie Brown Christmas” on VHS, Along with my other Christmas VHS Tapes Around Christmas. I Also Watched “Happy New Year, Charlie Brown!” Around New Year’s Eve. After Christmas and New Year’s Eve, I heard something being pushed into my letter box. I caught a hold of it and looked at the package. It seemed to be wrapped badly, with what looked like grease marks and stains on it. Naturally, like anyone would, I decided to open the package. Inside was something that I can explain. It was a VHS. It was drawn on the title with a marker. The title was just "DEATH NIGHTMARE DUBSTEP DJ", with what looked like an illustration of Death the Grim Reaper from South Park. That Night, I put the VHS in my VCR. As soon as it started, It Showed Static for 1 Minute. Time to see what this is all about! Normally the Video Began with a message screen. it said "あなたは私の世界のベイビーにいます！". Which Means: “You are in my world baby!” I was shocked. It started off in a Hotel-Like Room with Terrance, Phillip, Cro-Marmot and The Mole. Just as Then, Terrance Said: "Oh Sh*t, I Think I’m Gonna Blast!" In a Split Second, Terrance Farts an Fiery Rotten Diarrhea Explosion. It then cut short to the sound of static and a loud scream, followed by the sound of two people choking. The sounds felt so real, it made me almost physically sick. The scene then switched to Scott Killing Cows with a rifle. Then, cut to an image of Death (The Grim Reaper of South Park). You can hear Darth Vader distorted laughing from Star Wars with distorted horror movie music in reversed laid for the rest of the sound, this stayed for 20 seconds. It then changed scene again, now showing Russell’s Pirate Ship on fire in a stormy night. Russell looked scared, then it zoomed out which it Explodes & cuts to black. The scene showed a Shark Eating Russel before it is killed by a Sea Bomb that it swallowed. The scene faded to black and the static got louder. Almost instantly, it then cut to Scott laughing demonic. It cut to static. What I Could make out was Terrance and Phillip Burning to Death. When the screen returned, Scott was standing, now on a Red Flooring Square, He then started to look at the camera with glowing red pupils to speak demonic to me. "Well, whoever's watching this, this is because Terrance and Phillip are SO F*CKING GAY! So... one of these days, you will regret this!" Scott Began to laugh followed by an Image of Britney Spears’ Death. The screen had faded to black for 1 Minute afterwards. At this point, I had already been sick and was sitting all shaken. The episode seemed to have come to an end at last, as The South Park Song, “Uncle F*cka” was Faintly Playing in Reverse. I was about to eject the VHS when the same pixelated image from the “Damien of the Dead” tape came up on the TV with the same theme. This time however, there was Scott Screaming, "I HATE YOU TERRANCE AND PHILLIP!". It ended with Cro-Marmot, The Mole and Britney Spears Sucked into a Whirlpool with Lava. It went to black for 10 seconds before the VHS ended. I sat there trying to contemplate what had happened. In my shock and fear, I made the stupid decision to Destroy the VHS and flush the pieces down the drain. A few Days Later, I Got a Letter in the Mailbox and it read: "それは決して終わらない！ ダブステップJ-POPはあなたが死ぬまで無限になる！" This Translates to: “It never ends! Dubstep J-POP will be infinite until you die!” Oh No! That Japanese Pornstar WILL PAY!!! Chapter 5: Butters' Kills! Butterman Theme Song! (To the Tune of the Spider-Man 1967 TV Series Theme) Butterman, Butterman, Does whatever a butter can Spreads butter, any size, toastes bread just like fine Look out, here comes the Butterman Is he strong? Listen Babe, He's got Raspberry Lemonade Can he milk from a cow? Take a look, just right now Hey, there! There goes the butterman In the chill of the night at the scene of a flight Like a streak of light, He arrives just in time Butterman, Butterman, Friendly neighborhood, Butterman Wealth and fame, he ignores Action is his reward Look out, here comes the Butterman Butterman, Butterman, Friendly neighborhood, Butterman Wealth and fame, he ignores Action is his reward To him, life's a great big bang up, Whenever there's a hang up You'll find the Butterman! MAIN STORY! I was taking a stroll through a car boot sale, when I came across and old man, who kind of looked a bit shaggy, and a bit... terrified. The table he had consisted of a Granny Smith apple (evidently for him), a rusty tin (to hold his money) and a VHS, which had a fairly rotten sticker on the bottom of the casing, which read out "SCOTT". Just "SCOTT". Me, having quite an extensive Merchandise collection, and being a fan of my Favorite Media, took it upon myself to buy this VHS. When I picked up the VHS, the old man woke up with a fright, and so I asked him how much he wanted for the VHS. He simply said, "She's going to find you... take it and burn it." In other words, I got it for free. At home, I went straight to my room, and shoved the VHS straight into my old TV. It took a while to load up, but once it did, I got potato chips and root beer, and sat down to watch. It just displayed Butters Walking in a black screen with a Smile, but it soon showed a dead cat. I Couldn’t Explain who killed it. Then it just went to the Video’s Title, called: "BUTTERS’ KILLS!". What the heck? Anyway, it started with Butters resting on a bed in what looked like a log cabin. Then Scott went into the cabin and said: "Kid, I want you to…" Then the screen showed static for 10 seconds. Scott Resumed: "BUTTERS, KILL WITH WEAPONS." I was shocked and felt goosebumps, then I paused the tape and drank my Root Beer before I played it back. Then it showed Butters with his Professor Chaos Outfit with an angry smile on his face, just add his angry eyebrows to his cheerful smile. Butters then went to a closet full of violent weapons. A Chainsaw, Shotgun, Rocket Launcher and Grenade Launcher. Then he saw Linus who was holding his blanket, and he gasped scared. Butters shot Linus and he screamed. Linus, who was Butter’s First Victim was dead. Then I saw Charlie Brown’s Sister, Sally who was upset. "Hey, I heard you killed My Sweet Babboo!" Butters replies nothing and shoots Sally in the same manner as Linus, and was dead too. It then cut to a scene of Peppermint Patty sitting on the grass near a tree. She then froze with fear when she heard a scream. "What’s Going On?" Peppermint Patty Said. She looked horrified and screamed when he saw Lucy and Schroeder being killed by Butters. Blood splattered all over them and Peppermint Patty. "Oh, Hi," he said in his demon voice. Lucy and Schroeder were being decapitated. Butters had cut off the top of their heads and fed their brains to the Tasmanian Devil. Peppermint Patty vomited all over the floor. "Oh, I'm happy I'll finally get my victory for Scott’s Goal. Goodbye!" "Oh, please don't hurt me!" Peppermint Patty whined, but it was too late. It cut to black while I heard the screams of Peter Robbins and the sound of blood splatting everywhere. "Hey Butters, you want to go do something?" Dougie called out. Dougie noticed the dead bodies of Peppermint Patty. "OH MY GOD!!! NO!!" He screamed as he saw the remains of Peppermint Patty, Dougie vomited. They all had multiple stab holes in their decapitated head. Their intestines and brain were being devoured by The Tasmanian Devil. Dougie then killed him with a shotgun. Dougie said: "Why Butters, Why?" "ALL HAIL DEVIL BUTTERS!" Scott said in his demon voice. Then Butters shot Dougie. Charlie Brown was shocked and begged for his life, to which Butters replies "Your next to die" in a Darth Vader-like voice. Charlie Brown then ran really fast to get away from him. Scott began to let Charlie Brown Kick the Football but Scott Pulls it away from him, just like how Lucy did in the Comic Strips and Animations. Then Butters shot and killed Charlie Brown and Scott. He chanted in unison, "Die! Die! Die!". Butters laughed evil. Suddenly, Snoopy’s Sopwith Camel Crash Landed on Butters with an Explosion and he Died. Snoopy took off his helmet and started crying realistic. Snoopy then pulled out a pistol and killed himself. Then the screen remained black for 30 seconds and then the screen showed this image: "Head C*nt D*ick Beam (+ Cats)". An Pixelated Fart-Sounding Theme played in the Background. After that, It cut to black and I heard a voice saying, "Anata wa okasa reta!". The Tape ended, I took the tape out of my VCR and smashed it. A few days later, during that night, I heard the Japanese laughs and my computer turned on and played a cute Japanese chiptune theme. I saw a cute Paul Robertson Style Naked Blonde Girl out my window. She said: "Kon'nichiwa! Anata wa watashi no kawai-sadesu!" Bikini-Chan Theme (To the Tune of the Caillou Theme Song) What-What-WHAT!? She's getting to be a GAY GIRL!? I'm just Rule 34, Each year I grow some more. I like exploring, I'm Bikini-Chan. So many things to plan, Each day is some good fan. I'll share in your hand, I'm Bikini-Chan. My world is turning, Changing each day. With Friends and Adventures, And finding my way! Growing up is not so tough, Except when I've had enough. But there's lots of fun stuff, I'm '''Bikini-Chan.' 'Bikini-Chan, Bikini-Chan, Bikini-Chan...' 'Sore wa watashidesu!' Chapter 6: DEVIL TUNES.EXE (FINAL!) It was 1 Week Before Spring and The Doorbell Rang. I Went into my Mailbox and a Disc case was in there. I Never Ordered it at all. It Said “DEVIL TUNES.EXE” IN Red Text. So, I put the Disc in my Computer. It Remained Blank for Seconds until The Looney Tunes Cartoon, “Devil May Hare” Began. Afterwards, The Pac-Man Arcade Game Started. I Played until the Game was Over. The Computer Shut off itself. I Could Not Turn it back on or Eject the Disc. At Dinner, When I was eating pizza, the lights flickered, and the power went out. "Who did that?" I said to myself. “Konpyūta ni iku!” The Girl Voice Replied. The Microwave was still on and I Brought Popcorn and Soda. I Turned on the Computer and It remained Black for 20 Seconds In Those 20 Seconds, I Could Faintly Hear a J-Pop Theme like if it was playing far away from me. Then text read of a Looney Tunes Cartoon titled "Sylvester's Rampage" in Red Writing. It Started with Sylvester having a sinister expression on his face. The episode started with Granny arriving to her home. "Can I Have Your Bird Please?" Sylvester asked. Granny then hits Sylvester with her umbrella multiple times. "I'm sorry, Putty Tat," She remarked. "but Tweety Does '''NOT BELONG TO YOU!'" Then, Sylvester started Banging on the Floor, Crying Ballistic. "I’VE F*CKING HATE YOU! I HATE YOUR BODY! I HOPE YOUR BODY GET CREMATED, AND I HOPE YOU DIE ONCE I'LL KILL EVERY F*CKER, EVERY F*CKING N*GGER, EVERY GODDAMN B*TCH, EVERY SH*TTY GARBAGE, EVERY ***HOLE FAT***, EVERY BASTARD TRASH, EVERY F*CKING F*GGOT, EVERY FETISH SCUMBAG AND I WILL PRAISE ADOLF HITLER, HEIL HITLER, AND THE WHITE POWER!" Sylvester shouted. Wow, I've never heard him use strong language before. I cringed at that. Granny then hits Sylvester with her umbrella again. "PUTTY TAT, YOU DO NOT USE PROFANITY IN THIS HOUSE! I WILL GET THE POLICE ON YOU, YOU BAD CAT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" The yelling was so loud that I had to turn my volume down. This is where things got creepy. Sylvester closed his eyes for 10 seconds and then opened them, revealing 2 blood shot eyes, With Sharp Fangs and Claws with the “House of Horror” Theme playing. When I tried to turn the PC off, Sylvester looked straight at me and said this in a satanic voice: "You're going to die, even if she hates me." I chuckled. I thought he was just breaking the fourth wall. "STOP LAUGHING." "Now, do you understand, Kyle?" I gasped, and I thought to myself, "How does he know my name?" "Yeah, that's what I thought, n*gga." Sylvester remarked. I now had goosebumps, sweating, my heart was beating, and was shaking. I continued to watch. The next scene was of Sylvester tackling Porky Pig. Then Sylvester lunged Porky in the chest repeatedly and realistic blood splattered on the screen. Soon, Sylvester ate ALL his organs, while Porky screamed to death. Sylvester pointed to Tweety and Granny as he said: "YOU'RE NEXT BASTARDS! WHITE POWER, N*GGAS!!!!" Sylvester ate Tweety and lunged Granny in the same way as Porky and blood surrounded the whole kitchen. Speedy Gonzales, came in only to see the carnage left behind. He became horrified as he told Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck everything, telling them that Sylvester is a monster and that he will call the police to arrest him. He shouted "Bugs Bunny en Daffy Duck, Sylvester es un monster! You hear me? A monster! I really can't stand him anymore! I'm calling the policía to arrest that back-stabbing monster!" Speedy Gonzales ran to the living room to use a phone to dial 911 to call the police to arrest Sylvester. Sylvester then grabbed a shotgun and shot and instantly killed Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny who Sylvester Mauled to Death. And then, he made it to the living room and ate Speedy Gonzales, after he called the police. Sylvester then got in a Super Mario Kart-Style Go-Kart with lots of weapons and started to destroy everything in the city and opened fire on people GTA style. Eventually, the screen remained black for 20 Seconds. Afterwards, Sylvester finally returned, It Turned out to be the city, Deserted and Destroyed with a Dark Red Gloomy Sky. Then, Sylvester turned to the viewer and said: "In a few seconds, you will see nothing but darkness, and your life will be all pitch black. You were f*cking stupid enough to watch this episode your gay bastard!" Sylvester then shot himself in the head with his shotgun, killing himself instantly. Then, it said “'THAT’S ALL, F*CKERS!'” (The Ending Trademark for Looney Tunes as “That’s All Folks!”). The PC Shut off, the Disc Ejected and the power cut out for the Whole Night. I Destroyed the Disc and Went to Bed. I Had a Nightmare when I was Given Sex with the Blonde from the VHS Tapes. That Morning, I dialed 911 and told the police about the Looney Tunes Cartoon and they were disgusted. I then saw an Email Address. I got on my laptop and then went to email the Person. It responded the next day. It said the Following Message. "One thing, how the heck did you find that? I never ever ever ever ever thought I would think about that old shame again! Please don't tell anyone about this Kyle, but these Tapes and the Disc was created by a Pornstar named '''Hiro Chichi'. Hiro was usually a pretty friendly guy and was polite to most Internet members at first. He got an Internet Account. But in 2008, he Saw Paul Robertson’s “Kings of Power 4 Billion %”, causing him to go into death and Sex. So, he came up with morbid ideas. Years Later, Hiro found out in the South Park Episode “201” that Cartman’s Father was Jack Tenorman, Scott Tenorman’s Father who Farmer Carl Jenkins Killed with his Wife. At the time, at lunch breaks, Hiro started reading Pornographic Manga which turned him into an animator. He even included Happy Tree Friends Flash Files and J-Pop Music. His Tapes, were sent to a Mail Man. He Masturbated Woman-shaped pillows and even in Bathtubs. Also, you may be wondering how this Looney Tunes Cartoon got Made? I don't know! I don't! I am so sorry to the bottom of my heart, but I don't know how this Looney Tunes Cartoon was made! I'm so sorry Kyle! I'm so deeply sorry!"'' Best Wishes From Christopher For Friz Freleng and everyone involved with Looney Tunes. THAT'S ALL FOLKS! Category:Books Category:Looney Tunes Category:Peanuts Category:South Park Category:Sesame Street Category:Thomas and Friends Category:Video Games Category:Videos Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Bad Moments